Peel 129 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-01-06/13 ; Comments *Tape inlay reads 'January 90.' *''"Each year, over Christmas and New Year on my domestic programmes, I do this thing called the Festive Fifty, and the Festive Fifties, which are made up of the votes of listeners for their favourite tracks of the year, are becoming more and more conservative with each passing year. This year, it was all, I mean, 49 out of...no, that's not true actually, 48 out of 50 tracks were kind of fresh-faced white kids strumming guitars. A lot of records that I like a great deal, and then there was one track by 808 State, and there was one track by De La Soul, and apart from that, nothing, you know. Given the variety of the programmes...this was grievously disappointing, and the top record in it, to my surprise, I think, it was a very close-fought thing between the Pixies, the Wedding Present and the Sundays, but the track that came out on top, by just one point in fact, was 'Can't Be Sure' by the Sundays."'' *John plays two tracks from a Pixies live single-sided 12", and the following week stated that he had played 'Debaser' and 'Gigantic' too. Sessions *None Tracklisting 06 January 1990 (BFBS) *Bill Boyd's Cowboy Ramblers: 'Under The Double Eagle (Compilation LP-The Country Stars, The Country Hits)' (RCA Camden) *Wild Billy Childish & Natural Born Lovers: 'Im Off The Hook (LP-The Long Legged Baby)' (Hangman) *FSK: 'Petticoat Schottische (LP-Original Gasman Band)' (Zickzack) *3: 'Dodger (LP-Dark Days Coming)' (Dischord) *Big Maceo with Tampa Red: 'Mercy Mama (LP-Big Maceo With Tampa Red In Chicago 1941 - 1946)' (not on label) *Only Ones: 'The Big Sleep (CD-The Peel Sessions Album)' (Strange Fruit) *Snapdragons: 'Our Tune (LP-In A Moment)' (Native) *Nexus 21: 'Detroit B-Boy (LP-The Rhythm Of Life)' (Blue Chip) :(JP: 'Well, we've had lots of fun together again this week, haven't we? More rousing vulgarity next week.') 13 January 1990 (BFBS) from 00:29:43 :(JP: 'Howdy again fans: now we're thigh-deep in 1990, and I hope it's going your way so far, unless you're an Arsenal supporter or an Aston Villa supporter of course. We're gonna start the programme with the Pixies in Chicago, Illinois, recorded live last August.') *Pixies: 'Bone Machine (12"-Live)' (Elektra/4AD) *Pixies: 'Cactus (12"-Live)' (Elektra/4AD) :(JP: 'In case the lyrics to Cactus struck you as being too fantastical, I have to admit that, oh, years and years and years ago, when I was working on a pirate radio ship, I used to urge listeners to send me their underpinnings (female listeners, for preference), and occasionally they did too, along with saucy photographs of themselves. Nowadays, I'm very grateful to get any mail at all.') *Sundays: 'Here's Where The Story Ends (LP-Reading, Writing And Arithmetic)' (Rough Trade) *Microdisney: 'A Friend With A Big Mouth (LP-The Peel Sessions Album)' (Strange Fruit) File ;Name *Peel 129 ;Length *00:45:32 ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS